KUNG FU PANNCO: Mercenaries Legion
by ROCK ROJA
Summary: Que pasaria...si po se escapara...que pasaria si su corazon estuviera lleno de odio, de decepcion...de dolor...la traicion, es dura...pero que un ser querido...que un ser amado...te traicione apuñalandote por la espalda...es...sentencia de muerte para esa persona...y eso es algo que Po...planea hacer


Prologo…

Era una noche relativamente tranquila en la gran y poderosa nación de china, la luna resplandeciendo, el viento soplando, y las hojas de los arboles de bambú…..y tres sombras corriendo rápidamente, tratando de ocultarse de vez en cuando, las mismas iban bastante cerca de si, y si que tenían bastante prisa, lentamente, pararon, y jadeos tanto masculinos como femeninos, se hacen presente, pequeñas gotas de sudor caen de sus frentes, y es que lentamente, se enderezan, recuperan el aliento, y entonces es que se da a conocer su identidad, eran tres leopardos de las nieves, dos machos, y una hembra, los tres usando unos trajes o gi`s parecidos a los de los ninjas, los tres, se juntan en hilera, caminan unos cuantos metros hacia el frente, y entonces es que llegan a una pared, a la cual trepan hasta la cima, y al hacerlo, lograr ver una gran edificación al frente, en una gran cantidad de hectaeras, y si que estaba demasiado grande, no había ni un solo lugar que no tuviera linternas, o que no estuviera "vigilado" y entonces es que la leopardo del grupo, se sienta, y mira por un momento todo el sitio

Leopardo (recomendado que se la imaginen, como una de las leopardos como las del comic "Better Late Then Never"):…..asi que…..esta es la gran industria aclamada como Mann . co …es bastante impresionante *su cola se movia muy lentamente, mientras uno de los leopardos se sentaba a su lado*

Leopardo:…..la compañía de productos domesticos mas grande y famosa del mundo

Leopardo: *el tercero, mirando y asegurándose, de que no hubiera una amenaza o algo cerca* lo que darían muchos por los secretos que tienen en ese lugar…..vamos…tenemos trabajo

El trio moteado se mira entre si, asienten al mismo tiempo, y entonces es que saltan la pared, y sin darse tiempo de recibirse bien en el suelo, es que salen corriendo a la gran edificación, mezclándose lo mejor posible en la oscuridad, de vez en cuando, se topaban, o mejor dicho, evitaban, a una clase de soldados, observaron a varios mientras se acercaban, y si que vestían y actuaban extraño, pero lo que les llamo mas la atención, es que eran fanáticos del color rojo, a su paso, llegan a la zona mas alta de todo el edificio, sacan sus herramientas, y entonces empiezan a hacer un agujero en el techo del mismo, dos lo hacían, uno vigilaba, y una vez echo el agujero, lo retiran con cuidado y sin hacer ruido, para después entrar en el mismo, caer durante unos cuantos segundos, y entonces, aterrizar sin problema, en una gran habitación, de al menos 4 metros cuadrados, estaba bien iluminada, se veian bastante bien algunas cosas, algunas maquinas de engranajes, lucecitas, y otras cosas mas, en la habitación, había un gran ventanal, el cual dejaba ver otra habitación, del mismo tamaño, solo que esta tenia una mesa circular, varias sillas, y frente a la misma, un gran mapa de todo el mundo, la leopardo estaba buscando buenas cosas que robar, mientras que el leopardo líder, se acercaba a un gra escritorio de buen tamaño, el cual estaba reodado por una cinta de aislar amarilla con líneas negras, lo cual lo hacia confundir un poco, pero sobre el escritorio, había un gran maletín de color rojo, y papeles saliendo por la cerradura de la misma

Leopardo: miren esto chicos…cielos…se imaginan cuanto dinero se mete este sujeto a los bolsillos?

Leopardo: no nos quedaremos para descubrirlo Lia….vengan…..esto es lo que venimos a buscar *se acerca al escritorio, y sin siquiera pensárselo o mirar la línea en el suelo, es que toma el malentin se aleja lentamente con el en manos, y después de que el maletín pasa de la ralla, es que una fuerte y bastante aterradora para sus oídos, es que se escucha por toda la fabrica*

*y entonces, es que en una clase de parlantes, se escucha una voz femenina, serena, pero a la vez seria y estrica*

Parlantes: INTRUDER ALERT, THE BRIEFCASE IF BEEN COMPROMISE!

El trio estaba totalmente asustado, sus mentes apenas y pudieron reaccionar para estar de acuerdo en salir corriendo, y para su suerte, habian dos pasillos que llevaban fuera de aquella habitacion, pero antes de que pudieran siquiera corer hacia ellas, las entradas fueron rapidamente selladas con grandes cantitades de piedras, pensaron también en salir por el agujero del techo, pues sus habilidades se los pondría fácil, pero la misma, inmediatamente fue cerrara, misteriosamente, dejando a los tres atrapados adentro y por si fuera poco, los cristales que dejaban ver la habitación de junto, son cubiertos por un manto de hierro….extinguiendo cada esperanza de escape….se quedaron un buen rato ahí…..en silencio, sudando, atentos…y temerosos a todo….hasta que un ruido llamo su atención, eran gritos, y se estaban acercando bastante rápido hacia ellos, uno de los pasillos, es liberado de esas rocas…..y una fuerte luz se deja salir de la misma, cegando a los tres por un momento, un ruido, bastante fuerte a decir verdad, se escucha, dos veces…..y entonces solo dos pares de ojos se abren, los de Lia, dejándole ver, mas claramente….como sus compañeros estaban muertos, sobre charcos de sangre que comenzaban a formarse…el miedo la invadio, y las lagrimas estaban picando a sus ojos, amenzando con salir, pero no tuvo tiempo de ello, pues escucha unos pasos acercarse a ella, mira hacia el frente….y entonces es que el brillo baja….dejandole ver a su captor….o mejor dicho a sus captores, pero principalmente, se fijaba….en el rostro de uno…..el dueño de todo eso…

Lia:…..no…no…todos menos tu…QUIEN SEA…MENOS TU!

Sujeto:….jm…jmjmjm….jajajaja…JAJAJAJAJAJAJA!

KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

KUNG FU PANN . CO : Legion de Mercenarios


End file.
